Against His Will
by Clever Ink Slinger
Summary: Unbeknownst to many, Cedric Diggory wasn't killed that night the graveyard. Instead he was taken captive by Peter Pettigrew who intended on making Cedric his personal slave. However, Peter finds that he's fallen in love, if that is what one might call it, with his seventeen-year-old prisoner. WARNING- This story contains physical abuse and threats of rape.


**TRIGGER WARNING**

This story contains material that some might find offensive or consider triggering. There is a bit of physical abuse as well as threats of rape to a seventeen-year-old boy. If you find either of these things upsetting, please do not read this piece as it might be harmful to the reader.

 **Challenge(s)/Prompt(s):** Matchmaker Challenge( _Cedric Diggory_ ), Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge( _Eerie_ ), Character Diversity Boot Camp Challenge( _Broken_ ), AU Diversity Boot Camp Challenge( _Help_ ), Character Trait Boot Camp Challenge( _Obsessive_ ), Cross-Gen Boot Camp Challenge( _Decay_ ), Fanfiction Terminology Challenge( _Slash_ ), If You Dare Challenge( _It Will Be Years_ ), Hangman Challenge( _Letter [A]),_ and the Minor Character Boot Camp Challenge( _Dungeon_ ).  
 **Length:** Drabble – 797 words!  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Pairing or Characters:** Peter Pettigrew and Cedric Diggory. With mentions of Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter, James Potter, Lily Evans, and Cedric's dad!  
 **Thanks:** To my amazing beta Katie, who always looks over my stuff quickly and gives me great feedback. Thank you!  
 **Disclaimer:** Though it pains me to say so, I do not own the rights to anything that belongs to the Harry Potter universe, nor do I make any money from writing about them. The only thing(s) that I can claim as mine own are the ideas and/or characters that may be woven into the wonderful world of all that is Harry Potter. Everything else is used in the spirit of good-natured fun or naughty shenanigans. What can I say? I just like to play!

* * *

 **Against His Will**

There was a nefarious sneer across Peter Pettigrew's pointed features as he skulked down the darkened corridors of the old house. The malicious smile he wore was on account of the excitement that pulsed through his body whenever his thoughts turned to the captive in the dungeon beneath his very feet. It was eerie how frequently he seemed to dwell upon the boy, Cedric. Never had he been so obsessive about any one person. Not even James Potter, the boy he secretly lusted after as a teenager, had called so strongly to him. But then, Peter knew that he hadn't really loved James. If he had Peter wouldn't have handed James over to Lord Voldemort so willingly.

Thinking of James' death sent a wave of bitterness washing over Peter that made him curl his lip in disgust. Perhaps, if James hadn't been so stupidly blinded by that vile Mudblood Lily, the Dark Lord would have never gone looking for them like some shadowy reaper of souls. James had been an idiot to fall in love with that little witch, and in the end it cost him his life. At that thought Peter shoved James firmly from his mind with an irritable heave. He had important business to attend to in the form of one dishevelled seventeen-year-old boy.

Peter took the decaying wooden steps into the dungeon two at a time. An eagerness was building in him that made his body stir awake. This always happened to him when he started the descent into the darkness. It was like foreplay, teasing his body, knowing he was only moments away from seeing the one that made his heart pound within the cage of his ribs. Peter quickened his steps down the stone hall leading to the cells, and when he finally reached the reinforced door he fished in his pocket for the ancient brass key to unlock it.

With a click the door swung open on rusty hinges that groaned in protest. Sitting on a broken bed inside the cell was Cedric, looking downtrodden. Peter pushed to door closed behind him; then, turning his full attention on the boy, he began to move across the flagstone floor.

Cedric's head lifted so that he could meet Peter's eyes. A flare of anger skittered across his grimy face as he shoved his shackled fists into the air and growled, "Are you finally releasing me?"

A high wheezing peel of laughter fell from Peter's mouth. He shook his head and said, "In a manner of speaking, yes. Don't get too excited, though—you're not going far."

"What do you mean?" Cedric asked in a harsh whisper.

Peter moved toward the boy again, letting his eyes sweep over Cedric's lean, muscular body. His state of arousal had grown to the point that his trousers fitted a little more snugly than they had moments before. This boy, this attractive piece flesh, would be his undoing. Peter's hands flitted down his body to his growing arousal, drawing Cedric's mercury eyes to that spot. Realizing that Peter was groping himself, the boy twisted his gaze away from him in disgust, which made the older man laugh again.

"Look away all you like, boy," Petter wheezed out as he drew nearer. "It doesn't matter to me. There's nobody here that'll help you, no matter how much you protest."

"You can't do this to me!" Cedric shouted. "Harry'll tell everyone what happened. My father will come looking for me!"

"It will be years, if ever, when someone finally finds you." Peter grasped Cedric's chin roughly in his hand and jerked the boy around to face him. His lip curled once more as he looked into the younger male's pretty face. Then, Peter mashed his mouth painfully down over Cedric's.

The kiss was over almost as quickly as it began. Cedric spat at Peter in disgust when he withdrew. Then he screamed, "Stay away from me! Don't ever touch me again, you loathsome man!"

"You'll be free to roam the manor. I do warn you, though: trying to escape would be pointless. The house has been warded so that no one can get in or out unless given direct permission," Peter said as if he hadn't heard the boy's words or had to wipe the spittle from his face. He pulled out his wand and waved it at the shackles, which promptly fell from Cedric's hands. Then he stepped forward and backhanded the smaller male across his face. "Don't ever speak to me like that again, do you hear me? I'm your master now, and I'll do far more than kissing, I promise you that. So show me a little respect!"

Peter trailed his fingers down Cedric's throbbing cheek and gave another high, wheezing laugh.

* * *

 **A/N:** I really appreciate all of the people who take the time to read and review. I respect positive comments and constructive criticism. Both help to make me a better author which in turn makes my writing style improve for the better. On top of that I truly enjoy responding to all of your reviews. Also, thank you to those of you who favourite and/or follow any of my stories. It means so very much to me! So, thank you all so much!. You're all wee gems! **=)**

Additionally I would like nothing more than your feedback for this piece. I've never really written anything with Peter Pettigrew. I've also never written a story with threats of rape. Nor have I written a piece where physical abuse takes place. So, please do let me know if you think I captured this well or if you think it's lacking. I'm genuinely up for all constrictive criticisms and suggestions.


End file.
